


【卡带】日土二部曲

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带】日土二部曲

1.奶

上忍卡X上忍土

 

“喂，话说卡卡西，为什么是我抱？这是你吧，不应该你抱着吗？”带土颤颤巍巍小心翼翼的抱着一个灰白色头发软软的小婴儿，在带土的安安静静的睡着。

“带土，我现在只是个雷分身，万一突然消失，电死或摔死我自己……”

“好了，别说了，我知道了。”带土抱着婴儿的手稍微收紧一点，生怕婴儿状态的卡卡西从他的怀里掉下去。

“可是现在怎么办？都怪你突然冲在前面，中了敌人的咒印，如果解除不了，或者一直是个宝宝，那我岂不是要养着你了？”带土开始在脑中想象喂宝宝、教忍术、接送上下学……那时候卡卡西长大了，岂不是他也老了？而且是他养大的是不是可以取个别的名字，比如笨卡卡之类的。

想到这里带土不禁笑出声，他身旁的分身卡卡西耷拉着死鱼眼斜眼看着他。

“嘛，虽然不知道你在想什么，但我觉得回去后应该会放在村子的孤儿院里。”分身卡卡西说。

“你的意思是卡卡西真的要从婴儿期慢慢长大了？如果要在孤儿院长大的话，卡卡西岂不太可怜了，而且还会忘记以前的事情吧。”卡卡西会忘记他忘记琳还有老师他们吗？

分身卡卡西把头转向前方，“也不是很确定，我只是他的分身，无法知道他现在的想法，也许真的是一个真正的婴儿，也可能……只是身体变小了。”

“身体变小？所以他的思维年龄是30岁？”带土晃了晃怀中的婴儿，大喊着：“卡卡西！卡卡西！你醒醒！”

“唔哇——哇——”

带土是摇醒了宝宝，但回答他的只有鸿亮的哭声。

“嘛，看来真的是个婴孩。”分身下定结论。

“怎么办怎么办？他哭了，是尿了还是拉臭臭？”带土手足无措。

“应该是饿了吧，现在荒芜人烟的地方也没有给婴儿吃的东西……所以带土，到村子之前就拜托你了。”

“你要做什么？”“干嘛要脱我衣服啊？！”“里衣为什么要掀上去？”“唉唉？！唉——”

带土抱着不停地吸着他的乳头却渐渐安静下来的婴儿卡卡西，满眼的不敢置信。

一个雷分身竟然让他做这种事？！他不是女人啊！！！

“卡卡西你个垃圾，我是男的！没有奶的！”带土要把婴儿推开，可小孩的嘴就章鱼的吸盘用力嘬着他的奶头怎么也拿不开。

“可他安静下来了不是吗？”分身无所谓的摊摊手。

这个样子抱着回去被别人看见，他宇智波带土以后不用做人了。还是先用神威回家，之后的事情再说。

“你还能支撑多久？”带土问分身卡卡西。

分身握了握拳头，“如果不受到攻击的话，大概能支撑两天。”

“两天时间也够了，我先用神威把我们送回去，之后找纲手大人看看卡卡西能不能恢复。”

“你要这样直接到纲手大人面前吗？”卡卡西指了指他的胸口的小卡卡西。

带土的脸突然爆红，“怎么可能！我会先回家，你去买奶粉，把他喂饱后才能出门见人呐！”

他一个大男人奶着孩子还要到火影大人面前丢人现眼，以后会被火影除名的！

 

带土终于知道为什么形容用尽力气是用吃奶的劲，这么小的一个宝宝真的是用全身力气嘬他的乳头，搞得他现在胸部那里又麻又痒。

“你再用力也没用啊，我又不会出奶。”卡卡西慢死了，他神威到他家也不过没有一分钟，让他去买个奶粉怎么这么久。

“好痛！你别咬我啊，吸不出来怪我吗？笨卡卡果然是笨卡卡，你应该挺聪明的吧，这时候笨的怎么连女人和男人都分不清。”

“这时候的孩子都分不清楚吧。”分身卡卡西回来后，无奈的对带土摇头叹气，“我去冲奶粉，你好好照顾他。”

“你可回来了，他竟然咬我，咬的很用力啊。幸好没有牙，不然直接被咬掉，不知道还能不能长出来。”带土抱着小卡卡西跟在分身后面不停的唠叨。

“不要在小孩子面前讲恐怖故事，你的半边白绝体也是有乳头的吧，如果真被咬掉了，我相信带土还能长出新的来。”卡卡西在炉灶烧上水。

带土撩开另一边的衣摆，看了看右边浅色的乳头，觉得卡卡西说的也有道理，突然反应过来后，脸又通红，“你、你当这个是果实啊，说长就能长出来，我又不是树！”

分身卡卡西捏上浅色的那只，直接忽略带土惊讶的目光轻轻搓着，时而捏一捏，弹一弹乳尖。

“嗯……”带土不知道是因为婴儿吸吮的左边还是被卡卡西玩弄的右边有感觉，不小心发出声音。

“带土的胸部感受不错啊，原来这边也有感觉。”卡卡西用指腹摸着胸肌的边缘，结实有弹性，而且摸起来还挺软，稍微一用力，指腹摁下去一个窝，胸部的肌肉微微隆起，乳尖更突出。

分身卡卡西落下面罩，俯下身一口含住小巧的乳尖，含在嘴里吸吮舔舐。

这……这算什么？！！

一大一小卡卡西竟然都在吸他的奶，他不是奶牛啊！！！

“笨卡卡西你个大垃圾！”带土一拳打在分身的头上，虽然很火大但没敢用力，不然消失时放出的雷遁不是电麻他就是电死真正的卡卡西，那时可就糟糕了。

“好痛！”卡卡西蹲在地上捂着头顶，“你这样攻击我会消失的。”

“你还存在就证明我没有用力，卡卡西果然是个闷骚色狼，单身久了连男人的胸也感兴趣了吗？”带土想起卡卡西的一些“珍藏”更是不屑，比起皮肉，重要的不是胸膛里的那颗心吗？

“因为是带土，才会感性趣啊。”卡卡西小声嘟囔了一句。

“你说什么？”带土虽没听清，但知道绝对不是好话。

“啊，没什么。我只是说带土胸部挺大的，乳粒饱满，皮肤光滑富有弹性，摸起来手感很棒，真想一直这么捏下去……”

“咔嚓咔嚓”

带土握紧了拳头，对准怀里的小型卡卡西，满脸威胁，“等你消了咒印，我一定打的你连你的学生都认不出来！”

一旁的分身卡卡西笑的眉眼弯了又弯。

 

终于把婴儿型卡卡西从带土胸上拿下来之后，两人终于去了火影办公室。一路上走来被别人误会是卡卡西的孩子让带土来不及解释，可为什么会有人认为这孩子是他生的呀！

“我怎么可能会生卡卡西的孩子！……我怎么可能会生孩子啊，我是男的！”带土一路上都在解释卡卡西中了敌人的咒印云云，所以才会变成婴儿吧啦吧啦。

“带土受伤能马上恢复，断了胳膊也能长出新的，总感觉能生出孩子也不会意外。”

众人听到后纷纷点头。

“可我也不会无缘无故的生孩子吧？而且为什么卡卡西的宝宝会是我生出来的呀？”带土被围观，快要抓狂了。

“你们没做过吗？”红豆发现了问题所在。

“做什么？”带土一脸茫然。

“就是……”红豆刚要说道重点，带土突然被分身卡卡西捂住了耳朵，在同事们好奇的目光下，说：“之后的事情，我会亲自教他，谢谢大家关心。”

望着两人走远的背影，大家纷纷摇头，感叹竟然还没出手，真是个奇迹。

 

第二天早上，带土睡得正香，迷迷糊糊之间感觉有人轻轻掀开了他的被子，又拉上了他的里衣，迷迷瞪瞪的睁眼时，正好看见分身卡卡西抓着婴儿卡卡西摁在了他的胸上，小嘴准确无误的含住乳头，不停地用力嘬嘬嘬。

“我去冲奶粉，拜托你先照顾他一会儿了。”在带土生气之前，分身卡卡西很一板正经的拜托了他，带土只能愣愣的看着卡卡西离开。

纲手大人说卡卡西身上的咒印撑不了多长时间，大概一两天就能恢复，让他带回去好好照顾，所以带土只能住在卡卡西家里了，因为他可没法带着一个婴儿回族地。

昨天把他拿下来的时候，带土的乳头都有点肿了，今天不知道是不是还要粘他一整天，被一个小婴儿一直嘬着乳头，感觉真的……怪怪的。

带土抱着婴儿，打了一个哈气，又伸了伸懒腰，很无奈的瞅着怀里的宝宝。看了一会后，无奈的叹了一口气，很温柔的戳了戳圆圆的脸蛋，嘴角微微翘起：“还是蛮可爱的嘛。”

这一切都被躲在墙后的分身卡卡西看在眼里，拉了拉面罩捂住左眼，仅露出来的一只眼睛眼光变得深邃。

忍耐，已经到极限了。

 

带土一整天的时间都在带孩子了，好不容易得到的休息时间全放在给婴儿型卡卡西喂奶、换尿布、哄睡觉上了。可恶的是分身卡卡西还要让他唱歌哄宝宝睡觉，带土的声带少年时受损伤，平常说话时都会有点沙哑，唱起歌来小婴儿就会哭个不停，可一旁的卡卡西却说很好听。

带土被夸奖又脸红了，卡卡西什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌？

 

又到了晚上半夜时，带土睡得正香，又有人悄悄地掀开他的棉被，拉上他的里衣，可到一半的时候，迷迷糊糊的听卡卡西说：“衣服太碍事了，能全部脱掉吗？”

又来，这一整晚他被折腾起床好几次了，真的很困啊，可依旧认命的把手举高，让卡卡西把他的衣服脱下来。

脖子好痒，卡卡西宝宝爬到他肩膀那里去了吗？可痒意渐渐地往下去，接着就是熟悉的感觉——乳头被嘴含住。

“唔……卡卡西你不要用力，别咬……好疼……呼呼……”

趴在带土胸口上的一团白毛不停的在上面摇动，听到带土的话后，卡卡西抬起头眼光里闪动着一样的光芒，又舔了一下被他咬过挺立的红艳乳尖，“带土，把腿张开。”

嗯？？腿张开什么鬼？反正是卡卡西让他做的，应该不是什么坏事，带土听话的把腿张开，一会儿觉得下体凉嗖嗖，好像还有别的东西在他腿间扫来扫去。

带土微微皱眉，似乎要醒。卡卡西趴在他耳边轻轻地说：“没事，带土睡吧，一切交给我就好。”

卡卡西的声音真好听，带土抱着怀里的东西又沉沉地睡着了。觉得卡卡西好像长大了不少。

也许一觉醒过来，卡卡西就复原了。

可带土想的总是比现实慢了几步，他真的清醒的时候是屁股那里感受到钻心的疼，睁开眼看到自己的双腿被卡卡西架在肩膀上，下面贴在了一起。

……好像不止是贴在一起，是有什么东西从他屁眼插了进去……

“卡卡西，你做什么？赶紧出去，好痛啊！不……不要碰那里啊！”带土抓住卡卡西的手，想阻止他继续揉弄他的阴茎，可那里还是不争气的被卡卡西弄得又硬又粗。

“对不起，带土。我一直想对你做这种事，我会小心的，尽量不弄疼你。带土一会就会觉得舒服的，是很舒服，相信我。”卡卡西强忍着抽动的欲望，一心一意撸动带土的性器，只要他前面有感觉，后面就好办了。

“尽量？你说的简单，你怎么会想到把那东西插到屁股里面来？这、这太荒唐了！”带土实在不明白卡卡西要做什么。

“带土不知道吗？这是做爱。我们在做爱。”卡卡西啄一口带土的唇。

“做、做、做爱？！”他和卡卡西做爱！？这种事情更荒唐啊啊啊啊！！！！

“神威！”

“神威！”

两人基本同时使出神威，卡卡西消掉了带土的空间漩涡。

“带土，你这时候用神威很危险啊，万一……”卡卡西动了动腰，让带土自己去感受后面。带土的脸立马红彤彤，捂住眼睛催眠自己看不到卡卡西，卡卡西就不会存在，但甬道里那个又硬又粗的棒子时时刻刻的提醒他一切都是那么真实。

“出去……”带土没有用力挣扎，而是略带着哭腔低声让卡卡西离开。

卡卡西掰开带土捂住脸的手，十指交握压在头两侧，又轻又柔的吻不停地落在他的眼睛上，痒得带土不停地眨眼，挤出的泪珠又被沾在卡卡西的唇上。

“带土如果真的讨厌，可以用力推开我，狠狠地揍我一顿，我绝对不会还手。可这样哭着发抖又不逃开，我就当带土同意了。”

“我才没有哭，是风吹进眼睛里了。”他关注的重点有点偏了……

“是是，带土没哭，带土早已经不是那个爱哭的吊车尾了。”卡卡西笑笑，蜻蜓点水般吻了一下嘴唇。再见带土的眼睛时，已不是拒绝的目光，虽有一丝迷茫，但卡卡西看到了带土眼底深处的温柔。

再也不压抑自己，重新吻住因他破损过的嘴唇，动起腰做一直想做的事。

 

天亮的时候，带土扶着腰穿衣服，他真的被卡卡西骗惨了，说什么会很舒服，半夜把他搞得乱七八糟，天快亮的时候才放过。现在带土除了屁股痛和腰痛只剩下精疲力尽，他今天可是有任务的。还是婴儿时期的卡卡西好，虽然会咬乳尖，但最起码不会捅他屁股。

还没有穿上上忍装，一双不老实的大手从后面伸出，一边一个抓着他的胸肌不停地揉捏。带土的额头暴起青筋。

“再陪我睡一会儿，昨晚真是一个难忘的夜晚，带土感觉好吗？”卡卡西贴在带土的背上，手却不老实的耍流氓。

“砰！”这次带土可没有手下留情，反正已经变回来了，怎么打都没事。

“好个屁！卡卡西你这个大垃圾，技术差死了，什么木叶第一技师，除了疼什么感觉都没有！”带土红着脸瞪着始作俑者。

“我好受伤，竟会被带土嫌弃。不过，”卡卡西又抱紧他，“带土很厉害呢，紧紧绞着我不放，里面又热又湿，擦到鼓起来的地方还会叫出声。而且啊……”卡卡西趴在带土的耳边说：“还会把胸膛挺起来让我舔乳尖，双腿紧紧圈住我的腰说‘快点’……”

在卡卡西预料之中的看到空间出现一阵旋涡，在带土完全消失前，卡卡西继续说：“带土记得下次要把腿张得再开点，这样我更容易进去。而且，放轻松别那么紧张，不然被夹的那么紧，我抽不出来，每次都射在里面对身体不好……”

 

笨卡卡西，大垃圾在带土心里已经不知道骂过多少遍了，终于从魔掌里逃出来才感觉到股缝里黏黏糊糊的不停往下流东西。带土突然意识到是什么东西后，慌张失措的跑回家狠狠地清理一番。

带土一边掏一边发誓这辈子再也不要见到卡卡西了，他竟然会对他做这种事！

洗了一个多小时，带土不出意外的迟到了。

刚进到火影办公室就看到了一脸笑眯眯向他打招呼的卡卡西。

“这次的任务你们一起。”这是火影的命令。

No!!!!!!!!!!

带土内心在咆哮……

 

end

 

2.尻

六火卡X战后土

 

在六代目火影和未来的七代目火影的担保下，带土和佐助被释放出来。从此之后佐助游历世界，而带土为了赎罪想用尽毕生力量做力所能及之事。

卡卡西并没有刻意安排暗部盯着带土的一举一动，他相信带土不会再做伤害村子和忍界的事情。而且每隔一段时间他都会来火影办公室报道，所以没必要对他进行监视。

他原本对带土的私生活不想多干涉，带土出来后，卡卡西给他安排了一个离他家不远的住处，却从没有拜访过，自然带土也从没有去过他的家里。自从回来后，他们除了工作问题从没聊过其他。

不过卡卡西知道带土经常去井野家的花店，买一束百合花去看琳，几乎每天都去看。

卡卡西知道，带土是有许多话想对琳说，就像以前的他一样，天天在慰灵碑面前忏悔。

所以即使很想跟带土说说话，即使不说话只是坐在一起也好。但卡卡西明白，琳在带土心目中的比重，他的感情永远也插不进一脚。

可让卡卡西关注带土的私生活的开始，是因为一个补丁。

带土一直穿着永不变的紫色族服，几年如一日。有一次带土去他办公室交完工作，转身离开时，风吹起衣袍，卡卡西才看见带土的裤子有一处补丁。

再仔细看的时候发现，他穿的衣服真的很旧了，甚至紫袍都已经发白。

带土这几年只穿这一件衣服吗？他们忍者的衣服的确少，除了分发的服装基本便服是不穿的，但也是每人会有好几套一模一样的。但带土能把衣服穿到打补丁的地步，这是有多节省了？

卡卡西很想问问，但打着关心的旗号去问这些令人尴尬的问题，他怕带土会讨厌。还是不多管闲事了。

即使卡卡西这样想，但走在回家的路上还是折返去了带土住的地方。

轻轻敲了两下门，卡卡西等了一小会儿才看到带土只拉开一条小缝，只看到他一只眼睛很警惕的看着他。

“卡卡西？你来有事吗？”

带土鬼鬼祟祟的在做什么？卡卡西心里很疑惑。

“我……今天你交的任务出了一点问题，我来找你核对一下。”卡卡西瞎编了一个谎。

“这……我现在不方便，等一下我去找你。”带土现在的状况真的不易见人，先把卡卡西打发走再说。

“不方便？你屋里有别人吗？”卡卡西心里突然很不自在，能让带土这么神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟的人会是谁？

“没有！只有我自己！”带土的眼睛躲躲闪闪，“你先回去吧。”

此地无银三百两，越是不让他进去他非要进去看看，趁带土不注意突然用力把门一推，带土没站稳就要被推倒，卡卡西急忙伸手拉住他，半张身子探进房子里见到带土的样子瞪大了双眼，一分神脚下一打滑也扑到带土身上，两人就这样双双抱在一起，并在地板上打了一个滚。这突如其来的意外过去之后，卡卡西躺在地板上，而带土趴在他的身上。

“你，喜欢在家裸奔？”

卡卡西这话问的让带土发窘，他又不是自己想裸奔的，刚洗好衣服卡卡西就来了，还非要进来，他当然要阻止啊！

“当然不是！我只是……”没衣服穿？这样说会不会很尴尬？可现在赤裸裸的趴在卡卡西身上仿佛更尴尬。

卡卡西还在震惊赤身裸体的带土出现在他眼前，而且还这么近距离的在他眼前，现在还抱着他，手上的触感真好，这两团圆圆的是什么？捏起来富有弹性，手感真好。

带土尴尬度又加了一层，还没有好好解释赤身裸体的原因，又被朋友捏屁股是怎么回事？带土突然灵光一闪，想到卡卡西单身多年，他是不是可以帮到他？

“喜欢吗？”带土告诉自己要镇定，可还是因为害羞红了脸。

“喜欢啊。”卡卡西想都没想就脱口而出，突然意识到自己在做什么后，立马放开手，把带土扶起，眼光看向别处，“你先把衣服穿上。”

带土心里突然落下一颗大石头，逃似的离开，去晾衣台用火遁把衣服烤干。

卡卡西见带土离开后，才发现他住的地方真的是家徒四壁，除了之前为他布置的一些家具和生活用品真的一点东西都没有。厨房都落了一层灰，更不用说角落里还有蜘蛛网了。都不知道带土有没有好好吃饭。

六代目坐在客厅，见带土再出来时已经穿好了衣服，可依旧是那件洗的发白的紫色袍子和打了补丁的裤子。

家里从没来过客人，带土连茶都拿不出来招待，所以只好倒给卡卡西一杯水。之前过于混乱，带土都快忘记卡卡西来这里是做什么了，现在才想起他来的是因为任务出了问题。

“之前去波之国进的材料出了什么问题？需不需要我再去一次，如果木材不够的话，我现在还能使用木遁，只是修理可能会费些时间。”他无法像大和一样能造房子，但提供木材还是能做到的。

“啊，这个之后再说。”卡卡西刚刚扯得谎不好圆，立马转移话题：“带土住在这里不自在吗？家里怎么什么都没有？因为没钱？还是他们没有给你结工资？”如果真是这样他真的要整顿一下木叶风气了，即使是战犯也不能虐待至此。

“不是的，是我没有要。”带土脱口而出，又立马禁了声。

“为什么？”卡卡西皱起眉，他知道带土是怎么想的，但还是想听带土自己怎么说。

“没有为什么，只是用不到。”他要赎罪，必然不会过安稳的日子，不然满心里都是愧疚。

“有好好吃饭吗？”卡卡西真的觉得带土瘦了好多，没有钱自然也没法好好吃饭。

“当然。”他有柱间细胞虽然不吃不喝也能存活，但饥饿的感觉有时还是会有的。食物不一定非要买到才有，带土经常去林子摘野果和打猎，有时还能换点钱财去花店买花祭奠琳。想一想带土觉得自己过得还是蛮充实的，至少不像之前那样如同行尸走肉，走到哪他都是幽灵。

想到这里带土笑了笑，能自由自在的做这些他已经很满足了，只是不知道还能为卡卡西做些什么，只要是卡卡西想要的他都会给。

卡卡西不相信带土的话，因为太理解所以会知道带土会把自己委屈到什么地步，也许他自己都觉得活着都是一种奢侈，怎么可能会照顾好自己。这几年是他忽视了，看到之后怎么能坐视不管。

“你收拾一下东西去我家。”卡卡西说。

“唉？”带土不解，但想到之前发生的事脸又红了，心里刚刚落下去的石头又提了上去。

带土也没有什么东西，全部的家当只有身上穿的那件族服，他跟着卡卡西进到家里后一直很紧张。

卡卡西只说让带土去他家，并没有说去他家做什么，用不用再回去。所以搞得带土误会了卡卡西是要把他带回家做。

当卡卡西把带土安排在自己的卧室里时，傻眼的看着带土脱光自己又把他扑倒，着急的去脱他的裤子时，卡卡西终于反应过来要阻止他。

“带、带土，你、你做什么？”幸福来得太突然，他得确认一下是不是幻术。

是他太着急了吗？

带土本是想着赶紧做完赶紧回家，看来卡卡西喜欢慢慢来。

怎么慢慢来？他也没经验啊！

只是以前听别人说起过，男人的屁股可以插，突然想到卡卡西说喜欢揉他的屁股，所以抓起卡卡西的手放在浑圆的臀部上，随意他揉捏。

卡卡西内心在狂跳，带土这么明显的邀请说明带土是不是也对他也有那么点喜欢的意思？

“我……真的可以吗？”感觉到埋在他颈窝里的人点点头，卡卡西欣喜若狂，他翻身把带土压在身下，终于看到带土因害羞通红的脸颊，湿润的眼睛和紧闭的双唇。卡卡西小心翼翼抚上他的脸一点一点的勾勒右边的疤痕，指腹划到下唇的疤痕，带土微微张开唇瓣，在卡卡西眼里就似邀请，拉下面罩不留一丝缝隙的吻住，捏着他的下巴被迫打开牙关，卡卡西野蛮又疯狂的占领他的口腔，卷住他的软舌与他一起共舞。

带土抓紧了枕头才没让自己去推开卡卡西，突如其来的激烈的吻让他无法呼吸，窒息到快要晕厥时，卡卡西终于放开了他。

“对不起，我太高兴了……带土，谢谢你。”卡卡西吻去带土的眼泪，与他额头相抵，呼吸里全是彼此的味道。

为什么要谢他呢？带土不懂，但他知道卡卡西应该很喜欢接吻。他捧着卡卡西的脸，学着卡卡西的样子也把唇印在他的唇上，探出舌尖轻轻舔着唇瓣，又探入里面扫过他的牙齿，再探入一点碰到卡卡西的舌头，两人如同干柴遇烈火相互激烈的交缠，卡卡西的手来回抚摸带土的肌肤，两人不停地在床榻上翻滚，带土也终于褪下卡卡西的衣物，两人都坦诚相见的拥抱在一起。

卡卡西再也不压抑自己，使劲揉弄带土的屁股，像是要从臀缝里挤出水来一般。卡卡西已经不满足只抱着他，让带土躺在床上抬起他的后腰，带土感觉他要被卡卡西倒立的时候埋在他的腿间舔他的菊花。

“卡卡西！”带土真不敢相信卡卡西竟然做到这种程度，他虽然许久没有进食也不需要排泄，但那里总感觉不干净，但这个男人就是吃的那么津津有味。

带土被他舔的又酥又麻，快感从尾椎一直传到大脑，晕晕乎乎的想高潮却又到不了。所以直到卡卡西舔够了抬头再看带土的时候就是一副欲求不满的模样。

“带土，舒服吗？”

带土点点头又摇摇头，明明卡卡西从没有碰过前面，那里却一直挺立着。带土虽然没有明说，但卡卡西知道带土想要什么。可他还是坏心眼的咬住硬硬的睾丸，看到带土快哭出来的表情就越想欺负他。

“带土想要什么？说出来，我想听。”卡卡西对着阴茎哈气，每次都是差那么一点就能看到卡卡西含住它。但他想听带土亲自向他索要，可怜兮兮的求他口交，让他射。

可却听到带土说：“卡卡西……做什么都可以。”

卡卡西用手指探进带土的后穴，在里面绞弄扩张，深浅抽插寻找带土的敏感点。

摁着鼓起的地方不停地摁压，身下的人终于忍不住求饶哭泣出声，却死命抓着床单和枕头不让自己逃开。

“我想对带土做这样的事情，也可以吗？”卡卡西越来越用力的蹂躏带土的前列腺，他既想得到带土的肯定又想看到带土因他乱七八糟的样子。

带土带着哭腔，却依旧点点头：“可……可以，卡卡西想做什么都……可以。”

“带土，你知道这句话有多犯规吗？”

什么都可以，当然是很多这样那样的事情。卡卡西拿出绳子绑住带土的手腕，用护额蒙上他的眼睛，看到带土心慌发抖的样子，卡卡西又问：“这样也可以吗？”

“……”带土不知道该怎么回答，他既不会反抗也不会逃开，为什么卡卡西要绑着他，是怕他不同意吗？带土突然有点心疼他，如果把他绑着才会有安全感，那就随他吧。

带土把腿张开蹭了蹭卡卡西的腰侧，依旧还是那句话：“卡卡西做什么都好……我喜欢。”这样说他会不会安心点？

带土突然听到卡卡西的呼吸声变重，毫无预兆用肉棒捅进他的后穴里，还没等带土缓口气，接下来就是一顿狂风骤雨般的抽插，初尝情爱的身体怎么可能马上适应这般折腾，带土被卡卡西捅的很难受，之前做的前戏全没了感觉。可带土依旧咬着牙忍受着，数着卡卡西插他的次数希望他快点解放。

不知道数到多少，后面又涨又麻的让带土渐渐有了感觉，像之前卡卡西舔他一样，突然擦过某一点让带土差点弹起来，那种过电流的触感让带土不想再尝试第二次。可偏偏卡卡西每次都要冲着那里擦来擦去。

“呜呜呜……卡卡西……”带土想让卡卡西停下，但又怕他不高兴，只能低泣喊着他的名字，拼命压下想逃离的欲望，他不想扫了卡卡西的兴。

“带土，难受吗？还是感到舒服？”卡卡西的肉棒快要融化在带土的屁股里了，他真的停不下来了，但他不想让带土难受。

带土从卡卡西的声音里听到了他的关心，心里愧疚，卡卡西这么温柔的人还要在乎他舒不舒服。带土摸着他的脸问：“卡卡西舒服吗？”

“嗯，很舒服，很爽。带土的里面很厉害，我都离不开了。”卡卡西解开捂住带土眼睛的护额，才发现他刚刚哭的真的很厉害，卡卡西喜欢带土被他肏哭。

带土听到后开心的笑了，“卡卡西喜欢就好。”

“带土你……”不要笑啊，卡卡西一下子没克制住直接泄在了带土的里面。

带土感觉到后脸红的不像话，明显的感觉到有东西从后面流出来，一想到那是什么直接羞得无地自容。

“对不起，我……”

“不要紧！射在里面就好，我喜欢！”说完后带土就想咬掉自己的舌头，他都说了些什么大胆的话！

卡卡西什么都没说，不断亲吻着怀里这个一直纵容他的人，开始了第二次缠绵。

 

带土以为完事了，趁着卡卡西睡着悄悄回家。可第二天一早卡卡西来敲门，向带土说明两人一起住，希望能照顾他。

“你已经很照顾我了。”带土觉得卡卡西为他做的已经够多了，没必要再去打搅他的生活。

“我想跟带土一直在一起，难道带土不想吗？”卡卡西觉得既然两人心意相通，之后住在一起也是理所当然的。

说实话带土的确不想，他已经跟卡卡西是两个世界的人，卡卡西想要的他都会给，但在一起太不现实。

“你可以随时过来，我哪里都不会去。如果住在一起，必定会引起别人的猜忌。你我的身份太敏感，如果被人知道了拿出来做文章，你的地位会很危险。”

听带土分析的头头是道，但卡卡西依旧很迷惑：“既然你知道我们扯上不清不楚的关系会有危险，为什么还要诱惑我？”

“诱惑？我什么时候诱惑你了？”不是卡卡西想做的吗？

“进了我家门就在我面前脱光，还扒我的裤子，不是诱惑是什么？”卡卡西细数带土的“罪孽”。

“不是你先硬要进我家里还摸我屁股，说喜欢，还把我领回家的吗？你如果不想做，把我领回去是什么意思？”简直不能跟卡卡西心平气和地说话，亏他在床上那么能忍。

“我摸你屁股完全是意外，领你回家是想照顾你。这家里什么都没有，别说招待客人都要用白水，衣服也只有一件，洗了后只能在家裸奔，是朋友都看不下去吧，想照顾你不对吗？”卡卡西避重就轻，完全过滤掉他心猿意马那一段。

带土听了卡卡西的话后，才知道自己误会大了，卡卡西完全出于好心想照顾他，可他都做了些什么呀！

“对不起！”带土大喊一声把卡卡西吓了一跳，听他接着说：“我完全误会了，昨天的事情就当什么都没发生过，你放心，之后也绝对不会再发生了。”

“不是，带土……”即使卡卡西再聪明，这事情的转折也让他转不过弯来。不过，绝不能不再发生啊，他恨不得天天发生。

“你是误会我想做才会跟我上床的吗？为什么我想，带土就会去做？”卡卡西算是问到了重点。

“因为是卡卡西啊。”带土想都没想就回答。

“为什么是我呢？换成是别人，带土也会答应吗？”卡卡西突然有点开心，继续问。

带土真的很仔细的想了想，先是点点头，卡卡西的脸突然白了，又摇摇头……卡卡西只能阻止他去想象。

“好了，别再想了。带土，你听我说，我想做，想和你上床，你没有会意错。但那是因为我喜欢你才会这样想，如果你没有跟我一样的心情，不需要勉强，我会等。这么多年都过去了，也不差这一辈子。带土，给我个机会，让我照顾你，好吗？”

“我……”

带土拒绝的话说不出口，不只因为卡卡西期待的眼睛，还有他被扯疼的心。他是个罪人，穷尽一生也无法赎罪，只要是卡卡西想要的，他都会给，不想再看到这个人勉强微笑的表情。

“谢谢，卡卡西，一直都谢谢你。”谢谢你能喜欢我。

带土在卡卡西的唇上轻轻印下一吻，一切都在不言中。

带土突然笑了，刚刚吵架的那段让他想起了和卡卡西水火不容的少年时光，可卡卡西看到带土笑，只想到了两人第一次做时，让他丢脸的事。

“现在离上班还有一段时间，带土可不可以再陪我一会儿？”卡卡西揉上了带土浑圆的屁股，探进衣袍的时候发现带土的裤子又破了。

“看来还要再补补了。”带土无奈裤子怎么这么容易坏。

“不需要，带土在家里裸奔就好。”想想以后带土裸体在屋里走来走去，或者只穿着围裙做家务，他的小卡卡就激动起来。

带土真的认真想了想，“在家里可以不穿，但出门总不能不穿裤子。”

卡卡西想象了一下带土族服下没有裤子的景象……

“带土，我特批上忍装给你穿，那种骚气性感的袍子不适合你，不过可以在家里穿给我看。”卡卡西把带土压在床上，“可以不穿裤子。”

？？？骚气？不穿裤子？卡卡西要搞什么？

 

当然是要搞情趣服装play啊！

 

end


End file.
